¿Se Puede Volver a Amar?
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: Que hermoso es el amor ¿cierto? , pero aveces el amor complica muchas cosas, aveces el amor también tiene miedo, El rechazo, cuando existe el rechazo ¿se puede volver a amar?. RxS CBxR
1. El Rechazo

El rechazo.

Que hermoso es el amor ¿cierto? , pero aveces el amor complica muchas cosas, aveces el amor también tiene miedo,

_El rechazo,_cuando existe el rechazo ¿se puede volver a amar?

En el monte Justicia

Zatanna: lo siento Robin…-dijo la maga, muy apenada-espero y lo entiendas,

Robin: si claro, -dijo tan avergonzado, pero mas que vergüenza sentía decepción

Zatanna: ¿estas bien? , ¿Estas enojado?-dijo en forma de amabilidad, no quería herir aun mas sus sentimientos

Robin: no, no claro que no ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?-dijo con dulzura el se enamoro de zatanna desde que llego a conocerla, pero no todo en esta vida se consigue ¿cierto?- descuida estaré bien- mientras jugaba con el cuello del traje- bueno… adiós lamento haberte molestado- y sin decir mas solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida

Zatanna: adiós Robin- dijo respondiendo al saludo, si correspondió al saludo porque no a la pregunta, se pregunto Robin

Sin decir mas Robin camino a la cocina, sus pasos eran lentos, el sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, pero se arriesgo, se sentía como un tonto, el pensaba que ella sentía lo mismo, ¿Qué tonto fue? No sabía como seria su vida de ahora en adelante teniendo que soportar, estar a su lado, y tener que soportarlo, tener que soportar la vergüenza…

En la cocina…

Megga'n: no, Connor, así no debes dejar que la masa se suavice-dijo con dulzura para no confundir a súper boy con un regaño.

Súper boy: ah- dijo con un poco de vergüenza, cocinar no era lo suyo, pero Megga'n insistió tanto que al final tuvo que decir que si, ademas estar tiempo con ella no le hacia mal.

Kid Flash: ah chicos me muero de hambre apúrense- dijo como un bebe berrinchudo- ah- ahora se tiraba al suelo y pateaba el piso-ah

Súper boy y Megga'n lo miraban con con cara de O.o

Megga'n: jeep jeep wally en un momento estará la comida no es para que le mundo se acabe-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kid flash: dilo por ti misma-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara como de suspenso ^- si no como moriré-dijo corriendo velozmente hacia súper boy quien llevaba un mantel y un sombrero de chef-¡COMIDA!-dijo jalando la camisa de súper boy- ¡AHORA!

Megga'n: chicos tranquilos…- en lugar de calmar el ambiente se altero mas ahora flash corría por toda la cocina.

¿? : Hola chicos

Todos: Robin

Robin saludo con debilidad se dirigió al sofá verde y se recostó suavemente mientras ponía su brazo en su antifaz.

Kid flash: ¡HEY ROBIN!- Corriendo hacia el con alegría- ¿como te fue hermano?-dijo con una sonrisa que casi ocupaba toda su cara. Mientras tomaba agua.

Robin: prefiero no contestar- dijo en tono de amargura

Megga'n: ¿que sucedió?-dijo acercándose a flash y Robin mientras sostenía un plato de ensalada - ¿Qué te dijo?

Súper boy: si ¿y porque estas así? De… amargado-dijo en forma formal y seria

Robin: ella... ella- todos acercándose mas a Robin- ella- todos acercándose mas- me… rechazo- súper boy abrió los ojos como platos, Kid Flash escupió el agua que bebía y Megga'n dejo caer el plato que sostenía en sus manos, todos miraron sorprendidos a Robin, quien ya se había sentado en el sofá.

Súper boy: entones ella…te…

Robin: rechazo…

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Y quiero aclarar una duda este es un RxS ¿Quieren saber que paso? Estén atentos mañana le continuo, bye besos y abrazos.

ATTE:

GRECIA GRAYSON


	2. La Partida Parte 1

La partida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio no podían creer lo que pasaba ella… ¿lo rechazo?

Robin: si… ¿creí… que ella sentía lo mismo?- dijo casi llorando, un momento lloraba, el nunca lloraba, era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba de esa manera. Estaba triste, una inmensa tristeza lo acorralo ¿pero que debía hacer? Lo sucedido… sucedió.

Megga'n: OH Robin- dijo al verlo, sentía lastima- no llores-dijo dulcemente intentando evitar que más lágrimas salieran del antifaz del chico maravilla.

Robin: yo… yo… ¡TENIA ESPERANZAS DE QUE ELLA SINTIERA LO MISMO!-grito decepcionado mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte. Se sentía tan tonto, tan débil, el arriesgo todo por ella, el hizo todo por ella ¿y así es como le pagaba? Se sentía el mayor de los idiotas ella solo… jugo con sus… sentimientos.

Súper boy: Robin, no vale la pena llorar- Robin fijo su vista en súper boy- solo t u sabes quien merece tus lágrimas-

En ese momento entraron Artemisa y aqualad Robin tomo un cojín del sillón y se lo llevo al rostro no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

Artemisa: Ey hola chicos- dijo saludando sonriente mente, pero su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al ver a Kid flash-

Hola- uso un tono frío, serio ante el chico pelirrojo ¿Por qué era así con el? Pronto lo averiguaran.

Aqualdad: ah- suspiro hondamente- extraño a chico bestia-dijo sonriéndole a la nada- el hacia de este lugar un circo

megga'n: si –dijo tristemente- extraño a mi hermanito- recuerdo cuando hizo enojar a súper boy y …-se detuvo en seco y solo embozó una media sonrisa- ¿no se porque se fue a Tokio?

Artemisa se fue acercando a megga'n y poso su mano sobre su hombro

Artemisa: megga'n… Batman dijo que tenia que ayudar a los… Hem… olvide el nombre- dijo con algo vergüenza

Aqualad: titanes, Artemisa-dijo sonriente, su pasatiempo era reírse de las equivocaciones de Artemisa.

Artemisa: OH si , pero descuida megga'n el volverá pronto

Bip...Bip...Bip

Artemisa: ¿Qué es es ese ruido?- pregunto curiosa

Robin: mi comunicador- Robin sacaba de su cinturón el comunicador lo miro y dijo- Batman nos llama dice que nos vera en el salón de entrenamiento- dijo totalmente serio, decaído, tristeza- andando equipo

Artemisa: ¿estas bien Robin? Te veo algo…- no pudo continuar.

Robin: si estoy… bien andando- suspiro Algo fastidiado, dicho esto todos fueron a ala sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraban Batman y el detective marciano.

Robin: ¿Qué sucede? Si no es nada grave díganlo rápido-dijo de mala gana eneros momentos de de tristeza solo quería estar en un lugar solo y triste.

Detective marciano: Robin ¿te sucede algo?-dijo un poco preocupado-

Robin: no es de tu incumbencia- ¿Qué le pasaba? si estaba triste ¿pero eso no le daba derecho a desquitarse con los demás?

Batman: Robin ten mas respeto al Sr. Marciano 'no se que tengas pero eso no es motivo para desquitarse con los demás

Robin: esos son mis asuntos no míos- sus palabras eran serias, llenas de odio, Robin se dirigió hacia el- ¿y si no te importa? me largo de aquí- dijo con voz ronca

Batman: ahora ¿Qué le sucede?-dirigiéndose a Kid flash- díganme

Megga'n: es, algo personal en la vida de Robin… lo siento

Batman: ¿y si es algo tan personal? ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo saben?- y listo con eso bastaba, la batalla estaba ganada, ninguno quiso decir nada- espero una respuesta- dijo cruzado de brazos, e impaciente

Kid flash: esta así… porque… zatanna… lo rechazo- dijo con una media sonrisa

Batman se sorprendió, ¿eso era lo que le pasaba? pero ¿Por qué tenia que preocuparse su aprendiz? Hay millones de chicas mucho mejores que zatanna ¿y por eso esta así?

¿? : así es –dijo una voz escondida en las sombras

Kid flash: r-Robin- dijo tartamudeando

Robin- y-yo lo siento- dijo con su mirada, esa mirada arrepentida.

Detective marciano: descuida Robin hay mejores que ella- dijo intentando animarlo.

Robin: e-seque ustedes no lo entienden-dijo en un profundo suspiro- esque no hay nadi como zatanna

Batman: deecho- causando que todas las miradas se posaran en el- si hay alguien que puede superar a zatanna

Robin: no, claro que no, no hay nadie como ella – todo quedo en profundo silencio hasta que Batman rompió el silencio

Batman: bueno, la charla termino vuelvan a sus que haceres- dijo

Una vez que todos se fueron…

¿Pobre Robin? Pensaba Batman, era su aprendiz su compañero, su amigo, llego a considerarlo hijo tenia que ayudarlo,

¿Pero como ayudarlo? Pensó, pensó, y pensó, hasta que al fin tuvo una idea

Se dirigió a una gran computadora…

Batman: computadora, localiza a la ''estrella de fuego''- dijo con una sonrisa

Detective marciano: no me digas ¿Qué vas a hacerlo?

Batman: por supuesto que si-dijo totalmente tranquilo- además, el a echo tanto por mi, que es hora de devolverle el favor-dijo un tanto emocionado- el merece ser feliz no quiero que termine como yo

Detective marciano: ¿y tu crees que el llegué a enamorarse de ella?

Batman: porsupuesto- dijo aun más emocionado-

Detective marciano: ¿este seguro? Pero que excusas les darás o ¿Qué piensas hacer-dijo confundido

Batman: estoy completamente seguro, Robin es un chico responsable, ara buen papel como líder de los titanes de Tokio

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿Y bien que les pareció? OH si, a tengo que aclarar algo, jump city ahora se encuentras en Tokio, justicia joven sera trasferido a Tokio y… lo demás descúbranlo ustedes lean buenas noches a todos y garcías a todos por leer

Grecia Grayson


	3. La Partida Parte 2

La partida parte 2

Al día siguiente…

El joven Dick grayson o mas bien como identidad secreta llamado Robin, despertó sonámbulo no quería levantarse quería quedarse todo los años de su vida dormido y si era posible hasta la eternidad. Eran las 6:50 en su reloj volvió a acostarse en su cama cubriendo su rostro… ¿un momento 6:50? Rápidamente salto de un tiron de su cama, corrió hacia su armario a sacar una camisa amarilla y un suéter negro y unos jeans azul fuerte con un tenis negros con blaco. Y sin olvidar sus gafas, se dirigió a su motocicleta y partió hacia monte justicia…. Cuando llego tiro la moto y fue corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

Robin: ¡ya ya voy! ¡Ya casi llego! ¡Ya mero llego!- corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo al llegar se encontró a Batman y al detective marciano y a su equipo incluyendo a zatanna.

Robin: y-yo l-lamento… ¡ah! Haber ¡ah! Llegado tarde-con la mano en su pecho estaba más que cansado.

Batman: ya que todos estamos aquí, tengo que darles una noticia-dijo frió y emocionado ¿Qué tramaba?

Detective marciano: digamos que tu Robin, flash, súper boy, veloz, y aqualad –deteniéndose en seco

Kid flash: ¿Qué dime? ¡Díganos que ocurre!-dijo desesperado

Detective marciano: a eso voy, lamento interrumpirte flash-flash solo lo miro con cara de puchero- serán transferidos a Tokio

Hubo un gran silencio… habían escuchado a Tokio

Aqualad: pero ¿Por qué?- cruzado de brazos

Batman: necesito que ayuden al equipo de los titanes, en Tokio jump city

Kid flash: ¿tendremos un nuevo equipo? ¿Cuánto nos hospedaremos en Tokio?-dijo tenia un millón de preguntas.

Detective marciano: el tiempo que sea necesario

Megga'n: ¡me encantaría ir a Tokio!-dijo emocionada pero su emoción desapareció cuando

Batman: lo siento megga'n pero solo serán ellos

Robin: ¿y quien es su líder?- dirigiéndose a Batman

Batman: tu Robin- no sabia que responder ¿el? líder un equipo ¿y en Tokio? A Robin se le formo una media luna en su rostro.

Robin: ¿y cuando partimos?

Batman: desde ahora, así que ustedes chicos empaquen sus cosas. Todos se fueron con paso veloz dejando a Robin y zatanna solos, Robin quería alejarse de ella quería irse cuando volteo para caminar una mano toco su hombro y una voz femenina dijo

Zatanna: t-te v-voy a extrañar- ¿Qué? ¿Extrañarlo a el?

Robin: ¿porque lo haces?- quitando la mano de a chica de su hombro- no fue suficiente con herir mis sentimientos… ¿sabes? Tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos- dicho esto el joven petirrojo se fue dejando sola a la maga ¿acaso se arrepentía? , Robin se fue para empacar sus cosas

en la habitación de Robin…

Robin: vaya, líder de un equipo ¿no esta mal?- terminando de empacar se recostó sobre su cama a pensar si acaso existirá un joven perfecta para el, si acaso existiera si otra mitad, zatanna lo dejo por ser alguien frío, ¿debía acaso cambiar su actitud? Miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente, se levanto cerro la puerta de su habitación, y se llevo na. maleta y una mochila con sus cosas. Una nave del monte justicia lo esperaba, esperaban que Robin entrenara a un nuevo equipo. Y el momento de las despedidas llego.

Robin: adiós- sonriéndole a Batman Batman: recuerda buscar a chico bestia el te dirá todo. (N/A: se me olvidaba Robin se parece a los jóvenes titanes solo que su cabello ya no tiene gel y usa el uniforme de justicia joven) voy a extrañarlos… a todos- mirando a zatanna, lentamente se acerco para abrazarla pero la chica solo de dijo- vete, y espero y nuca vuelvas- y se fue

Kid flash: déjala Robin, deseguro en Tokio conoces a mas bonitas que ella- intentando animarlo-

Robin: no hay nadie como ella

Kid flash iba subiendo en la nave, y cuando iba a entrar se detuvo y dio media vuelta

Kid flash: pues créelo hay mejores que ella- tendrá flash razón ¿habrá mejores que zatanna?, subió a la nave y por la ventanilla vio a su mentor diciéndole adiós, volteo para suspirar y susurrar- adiós monte justicia…

La nave se elevo a gran altura, yendo a su destino: Tokio. En todo el transcurso solo había silencio. De repente se escucho una voz salir de la bocina de la nave: llegamos a Tokio. La compuerta se abrió… dejando ver a una enorme cuidad, con miles de luces que la hacían ver luminosa, habían aterrizado en Tokio, su nuevo hogar con un nuevo euqipo habían aterrizado en unas colinas. Fueron a la parte trasera para sacar sus motocicletas, bajaron a la cuidad

Kid flash: esta cuidad es increíble no puedo creer que…- una gran explosión se vio cerca de un puente,

Robin: parece que hay problemas,

Súper boy: ¿de que clase?

Robin: creo que tenemos que averiguarlo- aumentando la velocidad de sus motos al llegar al puente se sorprendieron un lobo verde paliaba con un mago con antifaz, ¿desde cuando los lobos eran verdes? Eso solo podía explicar una cosa el lobo verde era…

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿ y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les aiga gustado. Por favor comenten. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

Besos y abrazos

Grecia Grayson


End file.
